Soft or on-screen keyboards (OSKs) lack tactile cues to guide finger placement for the user. This often leads to users pressing key areas in a wide or inaccurate location relative the graphically designated area of respective keys of the OSK. In turn, this creates errors and user frustration when attempting full-speed and/or “touch” or “blind” typing (typing while not looking at the keyboard). To compensate for typing inaccuracy, existing OSK solutions attempt to give the user latitude by maximizing size of a touch zone associated to a key of the OSK at times enlarging the touch zone beyond the graphically designated area for the key. These OSK solutions affect the probability of which key output occurs based on where the user is typing and ensure every contact on the keyboard will generate a character. However, there remains a notable level of variability that a user will touch a key area without tactile cues to guide the input. Traditional solutions depend heavily on language modeling and automatic word correction (“auto-correct”) to help decipher what the user intended to type. State of the art word correction is at best 90% accurate with known lexicon. However, users often type proper nouns, abbreviations, acronyms, and custom lexicon that current word prediction fails to acceptably handle. An error rate greater than 10% is common with OSK typing and is unacceptable to many users when compared to full speed touch typing performance on traditional keyboards. The OSK model of catering to innate OSK typing inaccuracy is flawed as it depends on automatic, and error-prone, word correction.